


Always Be My Baby: A 7 Day Challenge

by Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008



Series: Challenges [1]
Category: General Hospital (TV 1963), Gossip Girl (TV 2007), Karate Kid (Movies), One Tree Hill, Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29792559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008/pseuds/Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008
Summary: A multifandom challenge.
Series: Challenges [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189862
Comments: 15
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Drabble one- Bundled up (Scarlett/ Morgan)  
“It’s freezing.” The young woman shivers tiptoeing out of bed trying not to wake her boyfriend. Scarlett stopped short at the Thermostat wondering what the temperature was.  
“Oh my-the thermostat froze! The weatherman said it was supposed to be sunny all week! What the hell?” She gasped rushing to the big picture window downstairs, steps creaking as she did so. Sure enough as she stared out of the window the ground covered in blankets of thick, iridescent snow.  
“Fuck.” She cursed, shaking her head...they didn’t even have anything in the fridge other than juice and ice pops.  
“Thank the jolly Green giant for cereal and toast.” She shrugged really nothing she could do about this right now.  
“Where did you go?” Morgan’s voice was gruff as she closed their door shut behind her, daintily taking her spot back in their bed.  
“It snowed. Like, a lot. Our thermostat is frozen.” Scarlett answers, swinging her legs under the covers craving warmth.  
“You know what that means?” Morgan smirked, wide awake as of now.  
“What’s that?” Scarlett asked, intrigued.  
“It gives us baby making time. You down?” Morgan asked, a sly smile playing on his lips.  
“Of course.” Scarlett chuckles pulling their burgundy comforter over them.


	2. Reaching The Stars

Drabble Two- Reaching The Stars (Jake/Peyton)  
Even if the whole world was against her there was always one person she could count on to be on her side, Jake Jagelski was her saving grace. They had a perfect life together-well, nothing was perfect but to her it was. After graduation Peyton had moved to Atlanta deciding Jake was who she wanted to be with and not Lucas, the two were happily engaged.  
“I am completely in love with you but, sometimes I do wonder how he’s doing.” Peyton finishes washing the dishes that had been dirty from dinner that night.  
“I do too. Luke was a good friend to me, I hope he’s doing alright.” Jake understood, he really did.  
“Is this the mail for today?” Peyton stops short at the counter, a stack of envelopes on the edge of it.  
“Yeah, I haven’t looked at it yet. You can go ahead.” Jake smirked, knowing she would be happy.  
“Okay.” Peyton picks up the mail and begins to go through it.  
“Electric, power, coupons….wait. What’s this?” The blonde dropped the other bills, peering closer at the brown envelope. 

Clayton State University 

Hi, Ms. Sawyer we are enthusiastic to inform you that we liked you’re application. We would be honored if you chose to study with us! Please contact the number printed below if you’re still interested.  
Best Wishes,  
Jeffrey Jacobs   
(678)-466-5444.  
“You actually sent my application in! Do we even have the money?” Peyton tried to contain her smile.  
“Happy birthday, baby. You deserve this.” Jake rose from his seat, walking towards her to kiss the side of her head.


	3. Wonder

Drabble Three- Wonder (Robin/ Dante)  
A/n: I’ve always loved the idea of these two, I don’t know why haha. I hope you enjoy this Drabble, let me know if I should write a story about them haha.//  
Robin’s POV  
“Brr it’s freezing outside.” The brunette doctor shivers coming into the hospital, fifteen minutes late due to trying to get her colic five month old ready plus Emma had taken forever to get ready...and Robin had done this all by herself. The year was 2011 and Patrick had fucked some intern so Robin had thrown him out of the house, Patrick hadn’t seen the kids in four months totally taking after his father...who he’d never wanted to be like.  
“Dickhead.” Robin scoffed gliding over to the computer putting some germ-x on her hands, then pressing her finger to the scanner to clock in for the day.  
“Ouch.” Dante Falconeri mock-winced.  
“Oh no. No, not you! Oh my god, I’m so sorry Dante.” Robin laughed, embarrassed.  
“No harm done. What’s got you upset? I don’t think I’ve ever heard you curse.” Dante was intrigued.  
“I threw Patrick out of the house a couple of months ago because he cheated on me. He hasn’t seen Emma or Matty since. Oh, we named-or I named our son after Matt. Robert Matthew Drake, I call him Matty to avoid confusion.” Words just tumbled out of her mouth.  
“That was nice of you, Matt’s a good guy.” Dante grimaced at the mention of Matt Hunter, because he knew that he had fucked up with Lulu. Lulu and Matt were a couple now but, who could blame her for moving on?  
“That’s a dick move though, Patrick had a part in this too. I’m sorry, Robin.” At that moment Robin’s pager beeped.  
“Duty calls. I’ll see you around?” Robin smiled, grabbing a pale pink binder from the nurses station.  
“You might.” He nods, walking out of the hospital. The day passed without much incident and soon enough it was five thirty. Time to go home.  
“Hi!” Maxie Jones flounced over to her cousin, a bright smile on her face.  
“Hello, Maxie.” Robin cautiously says, clocking out.  
“I’m taking you’re kids for the night. You need some time to yourself.” Maxie informed her.  
“Thank you, I really do need some downtime.” Robin agrees saying goodbye to Maxie, then driving home.  
“I think I’ll go to Kelly’s. Maybe.” Robin bites her lip, contemplating.  
“I will.” She decides heading to the shower to wash off the germs. When she got out, she put on a red sweater, dark blue jeans, some brown knee length boots and a white jacket. After drying her hair, Robin curled her hair then grabbed her purse. When she went outside she slipped on the ice covering her porch.  
“Fuck!” Robin snapped praying she didn’t break her leg, it would be just her luck.  
“Woah there.” Dante seemingly appeared out of nowhere, catching her before she could fall.  
“Thank you! What are you doing here?” She gasped.  
“I had to talk to a witness a few houses down, thought I’d stop by and see how you were doing.” Dante shrugged.  
“Well, thank you. Do you want to come inside? I have wine.” Robin asked.  
“Sure.” Dante agreed, both of them cold and they rushed inside. Robin took two wine glasses from the cabinets while Dante started a fire in the fireplace. That night the two talked and laughed, it was the most fun either had in a long while.


	4. Cool Down

Drabble Four- Cool Down (Nancy/ Steve)  
Nancy’s POV   
After all of us had fought The Mind Flair all of them were left to deal with the aftermath. Billy died, Hopper died...Eleven and Max had both lost someone important to them and it was heartbreaking. Joyce had decided to move away so Will and Jonathan left too...Jonathan had decided to break things off with Nancy as well.   
“Okay enough of this, I can’t sit around and mope anymore. Nancy Wheeler does not let boys control her life. Not anymore.” The brunette jumped up from her bed wrinkling her nose at her Grey swears that she’d had on for the past few days. With that she headed to the shower, desperately needing one. After she got out a pink sweater with the words “Mercury Retro, Babe”, light blue jeans that were ripped at the theigh and some black converse. Then, brushing her hair, drying it and crimping it.  
“Apply a little makeup and I’ll be good to go.” She sighs doing just that, and shutting her bedroom door.  
“Where are you going?” Mike asked his sister.  
“Video store. Wanna come?” Nancy smiled, knowing her brother missed El.  
“Yeah, I wanna see if they have The Karate Kid.” Mike nods, slipping his jacket on. The two left the house driving to the video store.  
“Nancy, right?” She heard a female ask.  
“Oh Robin. Hi.” Nancy offers a small smile, she still hadn’t gotten the chance to really get to know her.  
“Steve’s around if you wanna say hi.” Robin says.  
“How’s he doing?” Nancy asked.  
“Between you and me, I had to beg the manager to hire him. Steve’s not dumb he just-sounds like it. You know?” She shook her head.  
“Oh believe me, I know.” Nancy nods and at that moment, Steve emerged from the back as Robin went to stack movies.  
“Hey. How are you doing?” Steve asked.  
“I could be better but, I’ll be okay. How are you?” Nancy admitted, not wanting to lie to him.  
“I’m okay. What’s going on with you?” Steve rose a brow.  
“Jonathan broke up with me, apparently he wanted something different and couldn’t find that here. It is what it is.” Nancy shrugged.  
“Do you wanna hang out later? I know it’s been awhile but, I just kinda miss having you around.” Steve had wanted to tell her this for a while but it was never convenient.  
“I kinda miss you, too. I’d love to try and go back to some sort of normalcy. What time do you get off?” Nancy smiled.  
“Five. I could pick you up?” Steve offers.  
“I’ll see you, then.” Nancy nodded, after checking out some movies the two siblings left.  
“You seemed happier when you were dating Steve.” Mike said.  
“It’s not a date!” Nancy laughed, trying to convince herself.  
“Who are you trying to convince: me or you?” Mike smirked going into the house and switching the television set on.  
“Well I’m going to take another shower.” Nancy shrugged and went to do that. About five minutes later she heard the door open, peaking around the shower curtain she saw Steve.  
“What are you doing here?” Nancy gasped, covering herself.  
“They let me off early...Nance, I’ve seen you naked at least a million times.” Steve smirked at her.  
“In that case, wanna join me? For old times sake?” Nancy surprised herself by saying.  
“Sure.” Steve smirked discarding his clothes and getting into the shower. Nancy closed the distance between them feeling his dick slowly penetrate her, biting back a moan she reaches up to kiss his lips.  
“Always the good girl.” Steve smirked.  
“I’m not pristine.” Nancy smirked back getting on her knees and placing him in her mouth, licking the tip. Slowly putting more of him in her mouth knowing it would drive him crazy as she sucked him off.  
“You have no idea-how much- I’ve missed-you.” Steve panted out, trying to keep quiet.  
“I think I have a little bit of an idea..”


	5. Look At Me

Drabble Five- Look At Me ( Johnny/ Ali)  
Johnny’s POV   
Johnny rolled over to hit snooze on his alarm misjudging the amount of room he had on his side of the bed...falling off as the blasted thing continued to squawk at him.  
“Fucking bullshit.” The blonde man grumbled, laying on the floor in defeat.  
“Wait...why did I fall off the bed? I sleep alone…”he trails off afraid to think of who was in his bed. Slowly he rises from the floor, his back aching.  
“Please be a woman, please be a woman.” He chants to himself.  
“I’ve never been called a man before, I guess there’s a first time for everything. Huh?” The woman flipped over pulling the sheets close to her body.  
Ali. Of course! They’d met for lunch yesterday and spent the day together...and the Christmas party.  
“I-have my reasons.” Johnny defended himself.  
“I don’t know why you’re hiding yourself, it’s not like I haven’t seen you naked before.” Johnny snickers, Ali just shaking her head at him.  
“You’re still an ass.” Ali giggled, wanting to be mad but it was Johnny.  
“That’s funny coming from you.” He would play along. Ali’s phone beeped and she reached down to answer it.  
“Hello?” She sighed.  
“I’ll be back soon, I promise-can’t you’re father do that- well tell him to get his lazy ass up.” Ali rolled her eyes, clearly annoyed.  
“I know that I haven’t been completely honest with you guys but, he’s right. We are moving. It’s time for a change. I’ll talk to you when I get back.” Ali sighs, hanging up the phone.  
“I really have to go, duty calls.” Ali grimaced, beginning to get dressed.  
“I understand. Will I see you again?” Johnny asked.  
“We’ll see.” Ali smirked.


	6. Delight

Drabble Six- Delight ( Emily/ Nikolas)

Emily’s POV  
“It’s so good to be back here and not fighting for my life anymore.” I smiled seeing my mother for the first time since I had “died.”  
“I’m so glad to see you...after losing both AJ and Jason I’ve been so lonely. I have Tracy here but it’s not the same-Michael comes by to check on me quite frequently so that helps.” Monica sighs, mourning the life of your child was something no parent should ever have to go through, much less three-well two know.  
“I’m sorry that I missed AJ returning then being murdered, and Jason dying. I understand how hard it must be for you mom but, I’m here for you. Always.” Emily frowned at all her mother told her, then wrapped Monica into a hug. After leaving the mansion, Emily went back home to Wyndemere. The day she made it back to Port Charles, that's where she’d gone first, she felt horrible about interrupting Nikolas and Britt’s engagement party yet at the same time was happy to see those she loved. Lulu had wrapped her into a big hug and told her how much she missed her, as did Elizabeth. Emily then apologized for interrupting, Nikolas in too much shock to speak. Nikolas had actually fainted at seeing her again. Within a few days the engagement was broken off and Emily moved back in. Spencer had taken a liking to her, much like he did when he was a baby.  
“Emily!” Spencer shouts as she comes in the door.  
“Hey Spencer. What’s up?” Emily smiles easily.  
“We’re making cupcakes, come on! Father awaits!” Spencer announced, pulling her towards the kitchen.  
“Wait, let me take my jacket off first.” Emily laughs, slipping her coat off before running to the kitchen. Emily had never before seen Nikolas make anything in his life, so this would be interesting.  
“Cupcakes?” Emily raised a suggestive brow at her fiancé- oh yeah they decided to resume their engagement.  
“What? You don’t think I can make a simple dessert?” Nikolas laughed.  
“I’m just saying I’ve never seen you make a damn thing. If you’re anything like Lulu, you’ll think you know what you’re doing and burn everything. You better let me help you.” Emily laughed, remembering a time where his little sister tried to bake a cake.  
“Their just cupcakes.” Nikolas gave her a look.  
“Why don’t you want me to help?” Emily crossed her arms over her chest.  
“I wasn’t supposed to say anything but, Elizabeth is throwing you a welcome home party. You have to act surprised though. That’s why.” Nikolas admits, not being able to hide anything.  
“What? She doesn’t have to do that. I don’t want everyone making a big fuss over me being back.” Emily sighs, everyone was treating her so differently and it was annoying.  
“I know. Just humor her.” Nikolas sighed, patting her back. The oven beeped at that moment and Nikolas put the pan of cupcakes in the oven.  
“Why didn’t you buy some from the store?” Emily wonders.  
“Because.” Nikolas said.  
“Because why?” Spencer asked.  
“Do I have to have a reason?” Nikolas sighed, between the two of them he never won. Emily, Nikolas and Spencer went to watch a movie in the living room while waiting on the cupcakes.  
“See? I didn’t burn them.” Nikolas sticks his tongue out at her.  
“We haven’t put the frosting on yet. There’s always room for mistakes.” Emily smirked as she opened the Vanilla frosting. With a sly look, Nikolas flicked a gob of icing at Emily and it landed on her cheek.  
“NIKOLAS MIKAIL STAVROSOVICH CASSADINE!” Emily went off, while laughing.  
“EMILY BOWEN QUARTERMAINE- wait that’s not embarrassing at all. You suck.” Nikolas starts in the same tone Emily had at first, then scoffed.  
“Yeah, I do suck. You know that better than anyone.” Emily smirked at him.


	7. Just Like Back Then

Drabble Seven- Just Like Back Then ( Serena/ Nate)  
//. This is the last Drabble of this challenge, thank you for reading.

Serena had only been back in the Upper East Side for about two weeks and had already fucked up. Blair finding out that Serena and Nate had fucked after the Shepherd wedding leading to her breaking off their friendship though she had forgiven Nate, only to fuck Chuck Bass. Serena had started dating Dan Humphrey but that had been fucked by Georgina Sparks blowing back into town, threatening to blow her secret. Blair had forgiven Serena a few days before Georgina showed up, even though Nate and Chuck weren’t speaking because of what happened they both showed up to help Serena. Georgina had left town again but, she wasn’t sure about even continuing her relationship with Dan.  
“Why do I always fuck everything up?” Serena rolled her eyes staring into the distance, taking a walk to try and clear her head.  
“Huh, it’s snowing.” A familiar voice said from behind her, Nate Archibald was looking up at the sky snow trailing down his handsome face.  
“Oh. I didn’t notice.” Serena says, embarrassed.  
“A penny for your thoughts?” He easily smiles at her.  
“I don’t think getting back together with him is in either of our best interest. You know?” Serena sighed.  
“I understand, only you can make that decision though. You see how good I am at relationships.” Nate rolled his eyes.  
“You’re a good boyfriend, we both just had too much to drink. That doesn’t make it okay but…”Serena trails off.  
“Do you remember when we were thirteen and got so excited that it snowed? You literally ran out of the penthouse building, jumped off the steps and dove face first into the snow. I just-why?” Nate chuckled at the memory.  
“I like snow.” Serena blushed.  
“Serena, I loved you. I didn’t want to but I did.” Nate sighed, never admitting it before now.  
“You loved me?” Serena asked, shocked.  
“I did. You’re just amazing Serena, this vibrant ray of sunshine no matter what you go through. You know, I just fell for you without knowing.” He shrugged.  
“That’s the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me.” Serena slowly smiled stepping towards where Nate stood, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.


End file.
